


Hunter’s Instinct

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hunter’s Instinct

You made both of you a cheeseburger that first night while talking about anything he wanted to know. It was awkward, and you avoided looking him in the eyes too much. You felt like he’d drive his demon knife into you at any moment. After you’d handed him his plate, you each grabbed a drink from the fridge.

“Movie?” You asked, figuring that was the best way to avoid either an awkward silence or more questions.

Dean quickly nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

The two of you moved into the living room and sat on opposite sides of the couch. You grabbed the remote and turned the tv on while you put your feet up on the coffee table. The air between you seemed to be thick, and pressing on you. Thankfully you had to work the next day, so you would get six hours away from this.

* * *

Half-way through the show you were watching, he glanced over and noticed you had fallen asleep. Your burger was ¾ gone, making him chuckle despite himself. His eyes trailed to your barely there bump. If he didn’t know the truth, he would have just figured that you’d eaten too much. Swallowing, he took your plate and put both plates on the coffee table.

Dean got up and moved closer, picking you up bridal style. You leaned your head on his shoulder as he moved through your small apartment towards your room. He was still torn. There was pros and cons on each side of things. The hunter in him told him to end things then, to not allow you to live, nor the child growing inside you. The other side of him, the one that yearned for the family long since lost, told him to protect you. Told him to keep you safe.

Shaking his head, he set you down in the bed and covered you up. “Fuck.” He breathed, watching you roll to your side, your left arm bent, your hand near your face. Your right hand was resting on the bed, making you look more human than ever.

He walked back out, shutting the door quietly behind him. The only sounds that could be heard were from the tv in the living room, faint, and full of laughter. Dean left it on while he cleaned up from the small meal, needing to keep moving for now. He needed his mind to calm the fuck down. It felt like there were too many thoughts at once.

* * *

It was close to one when you woke up, looking around, confused. You didn’t remember coming to bed. Hell, you didn’t even remember finishing your food, cleaning up, or turning off the tv. It didn’t seem like something Dean would do for you, either.

Pushing the blankets back, you slipped out of bed, and out of your room. When you reached the living room, you saw Dean passed out on the couch in jeans, and a flannel. “Stubborn ass.” You sighed. Walking over to him, you went to pick him up, but his hunter instincts kicked in. His hand went to your throat, your fingers digging at his wrist.

When the pain of you squeezing his wrist hit him, he was snapped out of it. Instantly, his hand released you. He watched you back up from him. “I’m sorry.” He told you honestly, getting up. You took another step back. Of course you could fight back, but that wasn’t what you wanted.

“Just…go to bed.” You moved aside, pointing to your room. “We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah, alright.” He agreed, walking by. “I am sorry.” He said in passing. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh when you heard the door click shut.

* * *

Dean walked out of your room around 8, and found you sitting at the kitchen table eating toast while reading a magazine. “Morning.” You said, licking your lips and sipping your orange juice, your eyes not leaving the magazine.

He slid into the chair across from you. “We need to talk about last night.” He told you. “I’m sorry about that. It was instinct. It just…kicked in.”

You looked up at him. “Dean…stop.” You sighed. “I don’t expect to survive long, Dean. I’m a demon with a Winchester’s child. Yours, no less. Death follows you everywhere.” You shrugged.

“I’ve accepted that I probably won’t live to see our child grow up.” Your voice was soft.

As he watched you, his eyes dropped. “I haven’t made my choice. I won’t until tomorrow night.”


End file.
